Boss in Disguise
by Anello di Tempesta
Summary: Tsuna thought that his adventures would end after becoming the official boss of the Vongola. No one ever mentioned an initiation that he must undergo before taking up the mantle! Now he's got a mission to disguise himself and apply as an intern at Vongola's branch hotel in Japan. Wish him luck!
1. Mission

A/N: Please don't kill me for starting another fic! I'll really try to update the others. I've been receiving PMs and reviews, while I haven't replied to some I really appreciate them. Don't worry I haven't abandoned my other fics! I'm in the process of writing the other chapters but I'm kinda having a writer's block and me life isn't really all rainbows and unicorns at the moment.

SETTING: Semi-AU, 4YL. They're all in Italy staying at Vongola's Main Headquarters. They're also attending University.

Warning: OOC-ness, Grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

Tsuna turned on the lights as he entered his room. It was bigger than the rooms of his guardians because it doubles as his study so he can do his homework in his room and he can also talk to his guardians privately there. He gave out a huge sigh of relief as he tossed his blazer to a nearby chair before slumping oh his bed. He then proceeded to loosen his tie hastily.

"Glad that's over." He said as his mind drifted to something else. Now that the ceremony is over and he's officially the boss, he should focus on his studies next. If he remembered correctly, his professor mentioned something about internship. He needed to apply to an establishment until the end of the month, get accepted and apply everything that he learned.

Tsuna got up quickly as he realized his problem when he saw it's less than a week before the end of the month. He can't possibly abuse his power as Decimo just to find a company to accept him. That would make him looked spoiled, and he just inherited the title a few hours ago! Tsuna cursed his luck, he's sure that the others already applied. While he's confident that he'll manage just fine because he's changed, he's not sure that he'll be able to find a good establishment in such a short amount of time.

'Goodbye good grades, it was nice knowing you.' Tsuna despaired. If he weren't so focused on the ceremony then this wouldn't have happened.

"You still have a long way to go, Dame-Tsuna. And the Inheritance Ceremony just ended." Reborn pointed his leon gun at the brunet. "Act properly."

Tsuna raised his hand in defeat as he fixed his posture and sat properly on the bed. "Okay, Okay. It's just I'm thinking." He said as he watched his tutor take a seat on a leather chair across him. "Ne, Reborn. Can I take a break?" He asked as he looked at his tutor pleadingly. He was answered by a warning shot a few inches from his head. "HIIEEE! I get it. Mou."

Another shot. "I thought I told you to stop acting useless and to lose that girly scream of yours." Reborn smirked evilly at him. "Would you like me to teach you again?" The way the hitman's eyes glinted dangerously almost made Tsuna slink away.

"No thanks. I'm good." Tsuna replied, thanking the heavens that he didn't stutter.

After all these years, one would think that Tsuna changed. Well he did, but some things will never change. He may have started getting higher grades and gained a lot of respect from his peers in Middle School, but he's still Dame-Tsuna. No one calls him his nickname anymore, except for Reborn though. His middle school title may be no more but he's still clumsy at times. Old habits die hard after all.

After a few minutes of silence, Tsuna thought of something. Wasn't it Reborn's job to make him the Vongola Decimo or well, Neo Vongola Primo? Now that he's finally the official Boss of the Famiglia doesn't that mean that Reborn's job is now finished? Tsuna internally cackled in glee at this. He's finally free from the devil incarnate! No more Sparta training! Well, good luck to the next poor sap that'll be put under Reborn's tutelage.

Tsuna's inner celebration was painfully interrupted when Reborn hit him with the leon hammer.

"Ouch, Reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna whined as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Reborn loomed over him as he glared at his student who shuddered in fear. "Don't think that you'll get rid of me that easily, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn then smirked. " I still have yet to introduce you to the greatest invention ever: paperwork." And suddenly, Tsuna felt a huge urge to just _escape_. The word brought shivers down his spine. It was not the good kind.

Fortunately for him, a knock resounded inside his room. Tsuna thanked the intrusion, he saw Reborn turn leon back to normal and lean back on the chair. The newly appointed boss then asked for the newcomer to come in.

Gokudera opened the door, still dressed in his ceremonial tux, "Juudaime, I'm sorry to disturb you but Nono is looking for you."

Tsuna then proceeded to fix his tie. "Do you know why?" He then went to get his blazer, which Reborn handed to him.

Gokudera looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Juudaime but there were no further instructions. It seemed like it's only for you."

"It's okay Hayato, I'll just go ask him." Tsuna smiled at his now official righthand man, who had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Understood, Juudaime. Well then, I still have to help clean the hall." Gokudera bowed before excusing himself.

"Okay, see you later and don't cause any damage!" Tsuna called out to the bomber who replied and enthusiastic "Yes!" Somehow, Tsuna doubted that.

Nevertheless, Tsuna smiled softly as he made his way towards Nono's office with Reborn trailing behind him. Some things really haven't changed. Well except for the fact that he and his guardians are on a first name basis. Except for Hibari who calls them by their full names or his usual classifications of them. Then there's Mukuro that calls them by their full names too if he's not teasing them.

Tsuna remembered the first time it happened. They all just moved into the Japanese HQ when they graduated from middle school for more training, when Yamamoto suggested it. Of course it caused a great ruckus but everyone, mostly, agreed in the end. The Decimo almost laughed when he remembered Gokudera's face when he called him by his given name.

The storm guardian looked torn between feeling happy and committing hara-kiri because he's unworthy. It was amusing especially when everyone teased Gokudera. He felt that his family's bond grew stronger because of that. Until now, whenever he calls Gokudera by his given name, he's still amused to see him look like he won an award or something. Good thing his reaction is much more tamed compared before. Sadly, this detail didn't escape the other guardians' notice as they teased the bomber; much to the latter's frustration.

As for Mukuro and Hibari, they both seem to abhor the idea of even uttering each other's name. Both seemed to have no qualms in calling the others by their names, but only insults come out of their mouths whenever the cloud and male mist see each other.

The Decimo snapped out of his reverie when he reached the door to Nono's office. He knocked three times and waited for an answer before coming inside. Nono smiled at the both of them before ushering for them to sit. The older boss then looked at Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-kun, I assume that you've heard your first mission as a new boss before I fully retire."

Tsuna looked confused. "What mission?"

Nono looked a Reborn. "I was about to tell him." The hitman shrugged then looked at Tsuna. "Basically, we want you to infiltrate a branch hotel of Vongola."

Tsuna's mind stilled. Did he just hear what he thinks he heard? Tsuna looked back and forth at Nono and Reborn. They both looked pretty serious. Tsuna resigned to his fate.

"Well, looks like I have no choice, do I?" Tsuna smiled weakly as his shoulders slumped.

Nono smiled empathically. "I'm sorry about this Tsunayoshi-kun but it's tradition. A Vongola boss must undergo his first non life threatening mission before taking up the mantle."

"Isn't it supposed to be life-threatening to properly test the boss? N-Not that I don't like a safe mission!" Tsuna sweat dropped as he looked at Reborn's evil smirk.

Timoteo simply chuckled, getting Tsuna's point. "Well it's more like an initiation rather than a mission. A rite of passage of some sort." He explained as Tsuna nodded in understanding.

Reborn cleared his throat. "Anyway, like I said earlier, we want you to infiltrate a branch hotel."

Nono nodded, "You'll be going through the interview process under a different name and of course a disguise."

"Dame-Tsuna, remember to ace the interview. We can't help you so we can only give you tips. If you fail in any way…" The threat didn't need to be said, it was as clear as day.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, this assignment of yours is a way for you to know how our business works since you'll be taking over soon. We also want you to get to know the employees as well as the guests." Tsuna nodded.

"Here's your ticket to Japan, some money, and other information regarding your mission." Nono handed Tsuna a brown envelope. "Be tter start packing, you'll leave in 3 hours. Good luck, Tsunayoshi-kun."

'That fast?!" Tsuna thought as he took the envelope and headed for the door. He stopped in his tracks. "Wait. What about school? My internship?"

"That's already taken care of. Just read the other instructions Nono gave you. Also, don't worry about your guardians. I'll handle them."

Too bad Tsuna didn't see Reborn and Nono exchange evil smirks as he went out of the room, or else he'd immediately drop the mission. Goosebumps resonated through his body though.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Yes, I know the writing's awkward. This chapter is also very short. I don't think I'm used to writing anymore. I'm sorry. This fic will be short, I think? Anyway please review!

Anyway, Tsuna's real adventure will start next chapter, wish him luck!


	2. Orientation

**A/N: Thank you for the REVIEWS, FAVES and ALERTS!**

**WARNINGS:** OOC-ness, Some OCs, Grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the booklet lying innocently in front of him. He glared at it, hoping for it to spontaneously combust and be reduced to ashes. Sadly, it didn't work, a page flipped to the next one and the young boss almost scowled. The _thing_ is mocking him; he didn't even lay a hand on it. Tsuna conveniently ignored the air conditioner on full blast a few meters beside him.

Just how much longer must the torture continue? First he had to go through that hellish interview. It was all good and dandy at first; the HR manager and Tsuna greeted each other amiably. It wasn't so bad, the woman looked hospitable. Well, until the interview started. Tsuna didn't think that the HR manager would ask him so many questions. He barely answered one before another one was thrown at him. If Tsuna were to describe the manager, it would be a psychotic woman feeding off personal information. It felt like the woman wanted to know everything. And by everything, it ranged from his family background to his sexual preferences. Talk about creepy.

When the Medusa's (Tsuna mentally dubbed the HR manager that) secretary came in to say that the interview's taking so long and that there are other applicants waiting, Tsuna hightailed out of the office. He'll never look at interviews the same way ever again. Tsuna hoped he'd never speak to the woman again.

'And that just happened an hour ago.' Tsuna lamented in his mind. After that traumatic experience the secretary ushered him to a room with the other applicants. He barely had time to register what was happening. One moment some blond guy was welcoming them, the next thing he knew, he's being seated to a chair with a booklet in front of him. Tsuna sighed; he might as well get started since his fellow applicants are already answering.

A tick mark appeared at Tsuna's face as he read the first page. He thought that the exam would be about the hotel. Not…Not…

'Why the hell does this exam look like some sort of school entrance exam?!' Tsuna mentally screamed.

The subjects were Math, Science, Reading Comprehension, Vocabulary and what the hell? ABSTRACT REASONING?! What do these have to do with running a hotel? Okay sure, the math part he could understand, it is valuable in computing the sales and whatnot.

The Decimo tried to calm down to get his bearings straight. Why think so hard about it? This is the Vongola for goodness sake. He shouldn't be surprised. With that thought, Tsuna started his exam. He can't afford to fail. Who knows what'll Reborn do to him? And possibly his corpse.

A few hours later, the guy earlier, now named Igarashi Kisuke, came back to announce that the exam was over. He then said that they should all go have an hour break to eat. Also, within that hour they'll get a text if they're accepted or not. If they're accepted then they should return to the exact room for the orientation. "And for the losers who didn't make just try next time." Tsuna resisted the impulse to flinch at the harsh words.

* * *

Inside the café a few meters outside the hotel, a raven-haired man, sitting by the frosted glass panel, just finished his cup of coffee. He was holding a phone, bored red eyes reading the message on his phone.

_Congratulations Tsujimura Kazuki-san!_

_You have passed the interview. Please proceed to the training room after the break._

'No matter how many times I look at my new name, it's still ridiculous.' Tsuna now named, Kazuki chuckled humorlessly at the message. Wel he supposed that it's okay, considering that he used an online name generator. It took a lot of times for him to find a decent one. The young boss looked to his reflection. It's like looking at another, completely different person.

His spiky brunet hair is now dyed black and it took a lot of time for Tsuna to tame his unruly locks. Well, except for the two on both sides of his head that looks like the droopy ears of a dog or cat.* No matter what he did he can't tame both. Well, he supposed he looked okay. As for his brown eyes, they're now covered by red contacts. He asked Spanner to make it like his former contacts so he can still activated his X-burner if needed be. Overall, he looked nothing like the Vongola Decimo that everyone knows.

He supposed he could still keep his personality. There aren't that many people who know him personally. Also, his closest family and friends are all back in Italy. Except for Nana (Tsuna made a mental note to visit his mother one of these days). Thank goodness for that, who knows what will happen if they followed him? Tsuna shuddered at the thought.

In order to dispel his thoughts, Tsuna left the café and concentrated on the way towards the exam room. He's somewhat looking forward to the orientation.

The same time that Tsuna returned to his seat, Kisuke Igarashi entered. "It seems that around a quarter of the applicants remained. That's a lot compared to the last screenings." Kisuke mused.

The interns looked at him in shock. There are only around 10 people that passed he's saying it's the highest number so far? Ridiculous. Everyday an average of 50 or so applies and only a handful are picked?

'Well the Vongola has a reputation to uphold so it's only natural for it to pick only the best.' Tsuna mused.

"Anyway, let's get this orientation rolling." Kisuke announced. "For those who didn't hear earlier, my name is Igarashi Kisuke and I'm the Training Manager. Which means that I'm in charge in handling you guys. So all complaints or questions will be directed to me, okay? You can also ask your superiors." After hearing a round of confirmation, he nodded. "Great, now on with the presentation."

The blond man pressed a pointer. "Okay first we'll have a brief run-down on the history of the hotel.."

Tsuna tuned out the history lecture. He already knew it; it's in the envelope that the Ninth had given him. With half an ear on the lecture, Tsuna surveyed the other interns, or were they new employees? Since some looked pretty old to be a student. They looked really absorbed on the lecture though. Some were even taking down notes. Seriously? It's not like someone's going to suddenly quiz you on duty.

"Remember the facts well. Some supervisors may pop a question out of nowhere. If you don't answer properly then that's going on your evaluation." Kisuke's eyes glinted.

'Of course I had to jinx it.' Tsuna thought bitterly.

"Let's now move on to the bosses." Igarashi trailed off to show an organizational chart. "Let's start with the Managers." This slightly piqued Tsuna's interest, but he still listened half-heartedly as the training manager listed off names.

Tsuna felt like dying of boredom. The orientation isn't really interesting. 'Well maybe it's because I already know most of the information, well except for the bosses here. But I don't think that I'm going to meet them anyway. I wonder how everybody's doing? I hope Reborn explained properly.' Tsuna mused.

"Lastly, our General Manager is Osamu Riko!" Kisuke continued as he showed a picture of a woman in red blazer and an off yellow that is somewhat familiar to Tsuna. "She's very strict and conducts a lot of surprise inspections on random hours a day. Well mostly to just check on some guests. Don't let her catch you slacking or you won't know what hit you next." Kisuke warned. "Oh and her son visits the hotel daily after his class because he's an apprentice of one of the managers here so beware of him too." He added as an afterthought. "He's really bossy. But don't anyone I said that." Kisuke laughed good-naturedly as the others laughed lightly with him.

Tsuna almost rolled his eyes. He thought that the son must be a douche if he takes advantage of the employees just because his mom is the one calling the shots.

"Moving on, I'm also going to discuss the _big bosses_." Kisuke pressed the next button on his pointer. "Like what I mentioned earlier, this is a branch hotel. The main branch is in Italy and is owned by the Vongola along with the other establishments." Tsuna didn't think that the training manager would discuss this, he somewhat looking forward to the next slides now.

The slide featured Nono' and his guardians. "Let's start first with the former boss. The one in the middle is the Vongola Ninth, Timoteo. From his right is his right-hand man, and Storm guardian Coyote Nougat, next is his Mist guardian Bouche Crouquant then his Lightning guardian Ganauche III. To his left is his Rain guardian, Schnitten Brabanters, next is the Sun guardian Brow Nie Jr. and lastly is his Cloud guardian, Visconti." Kisuke paused for them to absorb the information.

A man raised his hand. "What's the meaning of the guardians? And why are the guardian titles related to the weather?"

Kisuke seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Well let's see, those titles have meaning you know. It corresponds to their duty to their boss and the family. Well that's what we've been told anyway."

The man nodded his head, looking a bit confused.

The next slide now showed the CEDEF and Reborn. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the picture. Why is Reborn there? And in adult form too! Lal he can understand but why is Reborn there?

"The man with the short blond hair is Sawada Iemitsu he is the Ninth's advisor. To his left is his Apprentice Basil and the woman to his right is Lal Mirch. These are two of his trusted people. The man in a fedora is Reborn, he is one of the Ninth's trusted people. You need to know these people because they sometimes come here for official business or for vacation."

A woman raised a hand this time. "So you mean to say that this Basil will succeed Iemitsu-sama? Isn't he too young?"

Tsuna almost snorted at this. Wait 'til she sees the next slide.

Kisuke shrugged. "That may be so, but he's being trained by the advisor himself so he's most likely a very capable teen."

The woman didn't look convinced.

"Lastly is the newly appointed Vongola Decimo along with his guardians!" Kisuke cheerfully exclaimed.

The next picture earned a lot of gasps. Tsuna almost flushed in embarrassment. He had to remember that he's undercover.

The same woman earlier exclaimed. "THEY'RE TOO YOUNG! THERE'S A KID THERE TOO!"

This time a redheaded boy around Tsuna's age said. "Damn, lucky! The girl there is cute too."

Another brunette girl around Tsuna age too, squealed. "Ohmygosh! They are hot!"

Tsuna wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow him whole. He resisted the urge to shout, "Stop! Don't look at me!" Not only would it earn him weird looks but also his cover will be blown.

"Now, now settle down." Kisuke admonished them as if they were children. "It's true that they are quite young to succeed the Vongola but the Ninth is getting old. Also, the Decimo, in the middle, Sawada Tsunayoshi earned the title 4 years ago after beating the other candidate. Though it's only made official a few days ago during the Inheritance Ceremony."

The woman looked ready to protest but before she could Kisuke talked. "The one to the Decimo's right is his Storm guardian and right-hand man Gokudera Hayato, the kid up next is the Lightning guardian named Lambo and the last two are the Mist guardians Chrome and Rokudo Mukuro. To the Decimo's left is the Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, next is the Sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei and the one leaning on the wall slightly further away is the Cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya."

Another burst of exclamations followed.

"The lightning guardian is a kid! He looks no more than 10!" Tsuna muttered under his breath. "Lambo's almost 10."

"Are the two mist guardians twins?"

"Is the Decimo engaged?" Tsuna almost choked on his saliva on this one, that girl will be the death of him.

"I agree with the lady though, will the future of the Vongola be safe at the hands of these teenagers?" A man said, almost mocking. Tsuna resisted the urge to glare at him. He can't blame them though; it's an outsider's point of view. It still hurts because they have gone through a _lot_.

Kisuke looked at the man and the woman. "Anymore of those things and I will take it as an insult to the Vongola. You are hired and paid to work here so don't question how the Vongola should run the management." His voice turned cold a complete opposite on how he normally speaks.

"Now, are there any more questions?" Kisuke asked cheerfully as if he didn't indirectly threaten the two.

Tsuna thanked the heavens that the other applicants didn't voice out their thoughts as they simply looked at the speaker. They must've been scared. Tsuna had to wonder briefly if the speaker is part of the mafia.

"Lastly, before I let all of you go. I'm going to show some rules that you need to follow." The blond man said seriously, earning a few wary gazes. "Here."

You must never, under any circumstance, provoke the guests.

"Any kind of fight is not tolerated, so please do not instigate it. If the guest is in the wrong the politely point it out. Even if they are shouting, no matter how much you want to do too please don't. Always maintain a calm appearance. If they resort to violence then don't hesitate to defend your self or go find a security guard. My tip is not to look at them directly in the eyes. I know that this is very basic but our frequent guests are let's say… special."

Most of the group looked confused. Kisuke simply smiled. "Don't worry, you'll know soon enough."

Anything you hear from their conversations must never leave your mouth or be written or shown by your hands. i.e. sign language or text.

"Please forget every single thing you hear from their conversations. I know the tendency of people. Once they hear something intriguing they immediately gossip. Like I said our guests are special and they are very sensitive to their privacy. Unless you think that something up then tell me. Not anyone or anything. Not your family or friends or outsider or even _pets_. Go straight to _me_. Copy?" Kisuke ordered seriously.

"Yes." Was the unified answer he received.

'How suspicious… I seriously think he's involved in the mafia.' Tsuna looked with slightly narrowed eyes at the blond.

"Okay that's a wrap guys. Please come back tomorrow at 8 so that I can lead you to your locker rooms. Don't forget to bring a lock!" And with that he ushered them out of the room.

* * *

By 9AM, Tsuna and the rest of the new hotel associates (that's what they're called now because even if you're an intern your still under the hotel. So even if you're a regular or casual employee or even an intern, it's your title.) were led to the 'back operations' of the hotel. Tsuna, along with the boy and girl were assigned to Room Service, while the others were either assigned to the Buffet area or the Kitchen. They will all still see each other frequently because the back offices are all in the same floor.

Kisuke bid the three of them good luck as he dropped them off in front of the Room Service supervisor.

"Good Morning! You guys can call me Hinata." A woman with short dark blue hair greeted them.

The trio bowed before introducing themselves.

"Good Morning Hinata-san my name is Himura Naoki."

"My name is Mizushima Aoi. Good Morning Ma'am."

"Tsujimura Kazuki, Good Morning Hinata-san."

"Ara, aren't you guys cute." Hinata giggled. "Come I'll introduce you to the others."

When they entered the room, Tsuna almost gaped.

"Oh, I'll introduce you to Manager's apprentice. Osamu-kun come here please and introduce yourself to our new colleagues."

_This is not happening._

"Oh, hey newbies! I'm Osamu Kaneda and I'm your senpai."

_He is so screwed._

* * *

A/N: This is the product of stress. Sloppy writing is sloppy. I think I overdid some introductions a bit. I'm sorry! Also, I didn't reread this so yeahhhh... Awkward writing. At one point, I actually considered making Tsuna cross-dress but it'll conflict with my idea. I'm also sorry about my bad naming sense.

Anyway, the next chapter is Tsuna's official day as an intern!

* Tsuna's hair: Imagine Alice of Pandora Hearts' hair. You know on the sides. or like Ikuto Tsukiyomi's hair.

Hey, for the ones that read You don't mess with the Vongola Decimo, did you see the pattern? Haha! I really enjoy using Kaneda haha he's not as mainstream as Mochida.

Question guys, What do you want me to address Tsuna the next time? Should I write him now as Tsujimura Kazuki or continue writing as Tsuna because well you guys might get confused. If you want that I'll just mention his alias when someone is calling him.

Please R&R! :)


End file.
